Routine du matin
by Chromiie
Summary: Une matinée chez Deidara et Temari.


30 OTP Challenge : jour 16 :during their monrning ritual.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le maître.

Routine du matin

Lorsque le réveil de Temari sonna, il ne fallut pas longtemps à celle-ci pour tendre le bras et l'arrêter. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et s'étira, prête à débuter la journée du bon pied. Elle jeta un œil à l'autre occupant du lit, qui lui était toujours avec Morphée. La jeune fille avait toujours été matinale, elle n'avait jamais trop su pourquoi , ce qui n'était pas le cas de Deidara qui avait souvent du mal à s'extirper du pays des rêves. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle alla se brosser les dents. Elle en profita pour se regarder dans le miroir et eut le plaisir de constater que ce matin ,ses cheveux étaient à peu près présentables, elle ne mettrait pas trop longtemps pour les coiffer et les attacher. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce, et descendit les escaliers afin d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, puisque ce matin c'était son tour. En arrivant en bas des marches, elle fut accueillit par deux boules de poils de taille différentes. La plus grosse des deux était Iku, la chienne shiba de Deidara, et à côté d'elle se trouvait son meilleur ami Sumiteru, le chat Somali au début, la propriétaire du chat avait été un peu inquiète à l'idée de les faire se rencontrer, son chat avait l'habitude de la compagnie d'autres chats ,avec ceux de ses frères Kankuro et Gaara, mais pas des chiens. Lors de la présentation, ils s'étaient longuement reniflés avant de décider qu'ils aimaient bien l'autre. Depuis, ils se ne quittaient presque jamais, ils mangeaient ensemble, dormaient collés l'un contre l'autre...Au grand soulagement de leur maître qui ne s'imaginaient pas vivre sans leur animal adoré.

« -Bonjour vous deux, comment ça va ce matin ?, leur demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'accroupit et les caressa longuement, Iku la lécha, et Sumiteru ronronna en se frottant à elle de tout son long.

-On dirait que vous allez bien, tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose., ajouta-t-elle rassurée.

Elle se releva, alla jusqu'à la porte coulissante qui menait dans la cour , et l'ouvrit pour que les deux animaux puissent sortir s'aérer après cette longue nuit de sommeil. Elle les regarda courir un papillon pendant quelques minutes, avant de rentrer en direction de la cuisine. Elle entra dans la pièce, ouvrit un placard, et en sortit deux tasses pour son thé et pour le café de son chéri, les posa sur la table, elle s'occupa ensuite des verres, et des petites cuillères. Elle prépara ensuite les boissons, et profita qu'elles chauffaient pour allumer la télévision pour se distraire.

-Ici Uzumaki Karin pour les informations du jour, au sommaire de cette édition du matin, la montée en force du groupe le Quartet d' Oto, leur album s'est vendu à plus d'un million d'exemplaire en un temps record d'un mois, nous verrons les raisons de ce succès avec leur manager Orochimaru. Ensuite nous parlerons de la sécheresse qui ravage le pays et des mesures à prendre par cette canicule avec le docteur Haruno Sakura , nous parlerons également des résultats sportifs du week-end et enfin nous terminerons par l'interview de Jiraiya-sama à l'occasion de la sortie de son nouveau livre '' le Paradis du batifolage'' annonça la journaliste.

-Rien de passionnant ce matin, un groupe de musique qui me sort par les oreilles à force de l'entendre partout... Après des conseils pour lutter contre la canicule, à part s'hydrater, rester bien au frais, et éviter les appareils électroniques je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait nous apprendre de plus. Ensuite du sport, oui pourquoi pas, et pour finir un livre érotique qui se vend comme des petits pains pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement, dit-elle peu enthousiaste par l'actualité.

Les bruits de la cafetière et de la théière la sortir de sa torpeur, elle se leva de sa chaise, commença par prendre la première et versa son contenu dans la tasse noire et rouge du dormeur, elle la reposa ensuite à sa place, prit l'autre et versa son eau chaude dans sa tasse violette foncée et rouge. Elle posa ensuite dedans son sachet de thé parfumé au caramel, et reposa la théière à sa place.

Elle vit bientôt le journal sur la table, et Iku la regarder en remuant la queue toute fière de son action.

-Ah Shiho-san est passée à ce que je vois, merci beaucoup Iku, attends je vais te donner tes croquettes, la remercia-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle allait se lever, une autre boule de poils s'installa tranquillement sur la table, et s'assit tranquillement.

-D'accord, j'ai compris, des croquettes et du lait. Poursuivre ce papillon vous a ouvert l'appétit, rit-elle.

Elle donna donc la nourriture à la chienne et le lait à son chat qui se jeta sur son bol sans perdre une seconde.

-Doucement, personne ne va te le voler ton lait gourmand, lui assura-t-elle plus amusée que fâchée.

Elle lisait le journal lorsqu'elle sentit une paire de lèvres se poser dans son cou.

-Bonjour le beau au bois dormant, as-tu bien dormi, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bien merci, jusqu'à ce que tu te lèves, après j'ai tourné , et comme je m'ennuyais je me suis levé, lui dit-il en s'installant en face d'elle.

Sa chienne heureuse de le voir cessa de manger, et posa ses deux pattes avant sur les genoux de son maître.

-Salut toi, je constate que Temari s'est bien occupée de toi, qui s'est la plus jolie chienne du monde, c'est Iku, et oui c'est Iku, s'exclama-t-il.

Le félin vint lui aussi saluer celui qui était devenu son propriétaire, il avança sur la table et se posa à quelques centimètres de la tasse du jeune homme.

-Coucou, monsieur je me prends pour un être humain donc je bois sur la table, le salua-t-il en le grattant dans le cou.

Sa compagne le regarda faire, heureuse de le voir s'amuser avec son chat. Leur petit-déjeuners se déroulaient toujours ainsi, et elle les adorait, c'était le meilleur moyen de débuter la journée.


End file.
